


Not What It Seemed.

by Arztwolf



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

"FLUG!" Black Hat bellowed from his desk as an irate customer stormed from his office. "IN HERE, IMMEDIATELY!"  
He then waited, deathly still, for the scientist to slink in and stand before him.   
"Explain." Black Hat held up the still steaming device that he'd sold for a large sum of money only for the buyer to return hours later with scorched clothes, no vaporized superheroes and wanting his money back.   
"Uh, it....um...." Flug began to back away.   
Black Hat had him pinned to the nearest wall before he could even finish his sentence. "YOU DIDN'T TEST IT, DID YOU!?"  
"N-N-No...Sir."   
Black Hat grabbed him by the arm and hauled him back towards his desk. Flug terrified that Black Hat was going to kill him, remained mute as Black Hat forced him to lay across his desk and spanked him like an errant child before shoving him to the floor and kicking him in the side for good measure.   
"Test it, next time!" He hissed in disgust as Flug crawled away. 

Several hours later he was once again yelling for Flug, only for his summons to remain ignored.   
"Where is that incompetent fool!?" He groused to Demencia and 5.0.5 as he paced before them.  
"His room; been in there all day." She didn't look up from her phone when he walked past her with 5.0.5 at his heels. 

Without knocking he barged in to find Flug, minus the paper bag, lab coat, and shoes, curled up asleep on his bed. Black Hat stopped short of yelling at him to get up when he saw that he was hugging an old bedraggled stuffed toy duck.   
"What the..."  
Flug woke up and hurried to hide the embarrassing object behind his back. "B-Boss?" His voice was rough and that, coupled with his red-rimmed eyes, gave Black Hat the impression he'd cried himself to sleep.   
"I..didn't give you enough time, did I?" Black Hat asked with uncharacteristic contriteness.   
Flug, leery that this was some form of a sadistic trap, was slow to respond. "I-I needed a week, Sir; you only gave me three days." He nervously ran one hand through his tousled hair as his eyes went everywhere BUT where Black Hat stood.   
Black Hat sat down on the bed and waited for a whimpering Flug to calm down before patting his own thigh. Slowly, like a wild animal, Flug cautiously approached until he'd gained enough courage to rest his head on Black Hat's thigh. Black Hat smiled down at him as he wiped a fresh tear from Flug's cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

He'd long ago learned that people had no interest in him and that he was nothing but a nuisence to those around him. So imagine his surprise when Black Hat showed affection towards him!  
"Th-Thank you, Sir." He sobbed as Black Hat ran his fingers through his hair, the first physical contact (besides 5.0.5's suffucating hugs) he'd had in years that wasn't a blow of some kind.   
"You don't need to thank me and, when we're...like this, you can stop calling me, "Sir". If you'd like, that is."  
Flug had honestly never seen Black Hat blush the way he'd just done.   
"I-I know this is probably too much; but can we...uh...cuddle?" He instantly regretted his idioitic request and readied himself for the laughter, abuse, or disgust that would be hurled at him. All he hoped was that Black Hat would restrain from hitting him.   
"Sure," Black Hat waved his hand in the air to lock the door as he stretched out on his side, Flug crawling into his open arms. 

He'd forgotten how good it felt to be this close to someone, to feel the warmth of their body and to hear the beat of their heart.   
"C-Can you stay for a while?" Flug was desperate to hold onto this moment, to not be left by himself in his cold room.   
Black Hat's answer was to kiss him on the cheek and hold him tighter.


End file.
